


The Fight

by artyiza (orphan_account)



Category: To Kill a Mockingbird - Harper Lee
Genre: Alternative Perspective, Character Death, Death, Fights, One Shot, Short One Shot, Spoilers, Spoilers for To Kill A Mockingbird
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:27:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24393532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/artyiza
Summary: I had to write Boo's fight from his perspective and I got two extra credit points for the assignment, so I said, "Hmm, I'll post it to AO3."
Kudos: 6





	The Fight

I was outside of my house, enjoying the night air when I heard three pairs of footsteps from the direction of the school. One pair of footsteps was barely taking any steps, but when steps were taken, twigs fallen from the trees were crushed under the weight of the person’s lazy feet.

The two other pairs of footsteps belonged to Jem and Scout, as Scout had yelled, “Cecil Jacobs is a big wet he-en!” A silent night had followed Scout’s insult, with no one to retaliate against it.

Jem also yelled, “Hey!” but the phrase echoed through the night, with no one to respond.

I could hear the children talk with each other, but they were too far away for me to understand what they had. After they stopped talking, the pace of their footsteps sped up, with only the wind blowing through the trees for any sound to listen to.

The lazy pair of footsteps also sped up, at the sound of those footsteps, I decided to go toward the area that everyone was at. Leaning at the base of an oak tree, I could barely see the children’s figures in the night. Jem and Scout stopped for a moment, but the lazy footsteps following the children starting sprinting toward them.

Jem screamed, “Run, Scout! Run! Run!” The children took off running toward the street.

Scout must have tripped on something, as she screamed, “Jem, Jem, help me, Jem!” 

As Jem rushed over to help Scout, I leaped into action and started to fight the stranger. Right when I was about to kick him, I could see that this ‘stranger’ was the one and only Bob Ewell, holding a kitchen knife in his hand. As soon as he saw my face, he started running towards Jem and Scout. 

Bob had already gotten a head start ahead of me and unfortunately reached Jem and Scout before I could. He extended a hand out toward Jem, knocking him to the ground. A crunching sound could be heard from the area, and Jem let out a scream. Scout turned toward Jem’s scream, and Bob put his hands around poor Scout’s neck.

At this point, I had finally reached the battle scene, and I jerked Bob toward the forest and away from the street. Out of surprise, he let go of Scout and fell on the ground. I dragged him toward the oak tree I stood under earlier, took his kitchen knife out of his hand, and stabbed the knife into his chest. He instantly coughed and staggered toward the trunk of the oak tree. His breathing became heavier and heavier, as he slumped onto the ground. I knew the job had been finished, so I went over to where Jem was on the ground. I took Jem up in my arms and carried him to the Finch house, seeing Atticus run down the steps, wondering what more adventures the night would bring.

**Author's Note:**

> ye


End file.
